


腔前

by ZEROASHREL



Series: 吉莱 [3]
Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZEROASHREL/pseuds/ZEROASHREL
Summary: George Winston的卡农是吉尔菲艾斯，我用来当了《腔前》的BGM，想让莱因哈特听听看。这样吉尔菲艾斯就会说，心情不好，就听听卡农吧。
Relationships: Mob/Reinhard von Lohengramm, Oskar von Reuenthal/Reinhard von Lohengramm, Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Series: 吉莱 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135595
Kudos: 11





	腔前

Siegfried Kircheis x Reinhard von Lohengramm  
Mob x Reinhard von Lohengramm  
Oskar von Reuenthal x Reinhard von Lohengramm  
BGM:Variations on the Kanon by Pachelbel George Winston  
NC-17 (BAD CHANGE)  
銀河英雄伝説

他没有注射那致命的一针，并且肯定所有的街角都会充满类似的争吵。但这已经不是雨天了，海尼森的冬天好热，连地板都冻出裂痕来，变得吱呀作响。他想起在奥丁的缪杰尔家，那块房门前的木板总是说话，晚上偷跑也会被姐姐找到，他睡不着觉，月亮近了，他就像攀折绳子一样走远了。

他老在夜里叫吉尔菲艾斯，让他把被子盖在身上拥抱自己，莱因哈特很瘦，整个人都缩在不算柔软的床上。窗帘好薄，吉尔菲艾斯说夜里，光源很足，但金发非常漂亮。他从不说是谁的金发，莱因哈特回头看他，他也不知道在笑什么，吉尔菲艾斯很少大笑，莱因哈特说你笑起来很像一种植物，闻起来像一片叶子，吉尔菲艾斯说那是很多很多叶子生长的灌木植物，只不过没有枝干，只得从地下挖成房子，莱因哈特问，我可以住在那里吗，吉尔菲艾斯说除了您，还有谁可以呢。

毕典菲尔特只想把头丢到发动机里，他看奥贝斯坦，奥贝斯坦看桌上的文件，过阵子米达麦亚进来，他才说要去联系缪拉。伯伦希尔睡着了，战舰上的皇帝消失了，缪拉去找巴巴罗萨了，所有人都希望齐格弗里德•吉尔菲艾斯的亡灵来拯救我们，毕典菲尔特说，但他已经死掉了，死了好几年，就算放在消毒水里也只是个掉脸皮的吉尔菲艾斯，皇帝还会认得他吗。会，毕典菲尔特又说，他把头皮挠出剧烈的响来。我没有接到任何人的威胁信，也没有联系到罗严塔尔，米达麦亚只是站着，他看着奥贝斯坦的眼睛，奥贝斯坦僵巴巴的脸上只有顶灯的白光，把他的五官照得灰蒙蒙的。四十八小时，他说，显示屏亮了。

这个世界上只有一个莱因哈特•冯•罗严克拉姆，在这里，在任何一个密闭空间里，所有的莱因哈特•冯•罗严克拉姆都被锁起来了。门沙克说，他把床头的白纱掀开，房间里光线很暗，但所有人都从屏幕里看到了那一头漂亮的金发。我们的凯撒，高贵的列昂尼得，他闭上棕色的眼睛，接近虔诚的去吻皇帝发尾的波浪。他把凯撒拽疼了，毕典菲尔特想，他们的皇帝苍白、瘦弱，被套在白色晨衣的身子空荡荡的，头发就变成了紧勒脖子的藤蔓。他觉得皇帝在说什么，实际上他一刻都没动，这床就变成了他的棺木，哪怕毕典菲尔特叫上王虎大吼，也没辙把雕制品喊活。

罗严塔尔看着那双手伸进衣服里，把带子挑开，又用力去掐那纤细的脖子。门沙克，他说，不要伤害他。但笑声好大，罗严塔尔又觉得那只黑色的眼睛看得更清楚一些，也不用更清楚了，门沙克把烛台点燃，东斯拉夫人粗壮的鼻子碰到了皇帝的嘴唇，他那张沉睡的脸瘦极了，  
却因为发烧而有些泛红，茂密金发下的睫毛总是发颤的，罗严塔尔看着门沙克去吻他的眼睛。我本想将他杀死的，门沙克把莱因哈特拽起来，掰着他的下巴让他看向镜头，但你也知道，罗严塔尔元帅，他如此这般，叫我实在不忍心。

世上审美不同，却从未有人说过莱因哈特•冯•罗严克拉姆是不美的，人对美的感受程度各异，可总归而言，那些恶意与否的称呼都指向同物，一种无人造物、一个非生命体。罗严塔尔记得一场大雨，却又是很早以前了，早在他们相识前，在一条很深的街上，莱因哈特坐在长椅上没有打伞，全身都湿漉漉的，他的长发很长，罗严塔尔只觉那种波浪样的起伏，好像真成了只有海中才可显现的某种造物。传说中的美人鱼有一头蓝绿色的头发，他说，在岸上就会变得金黄，以此来伪装人类。没准是神明忘记掩饰自己的真正颜色，米达麦亚说，没有被征服的，罗严塔尔，你对他感兴趣吗。

但美貌是有冲击力的东西，拥有的人无法自选，罗严塔尔说，米达麦亚敬他一杯，说你这么表达真是叫人不舒服，他们一起大笑起来，只有雨天，人类在雨天总是带有其他情感，就像是从异时空走过来一样。罗严塔尔很想问，但他也觉得皇帝的眼睛里会充满未知的，谁都不知道他所说的星星是不是能见的。

吉尔菲艾斯，他叫道，却渴了。门沙克替他梳头发，他就睁开眼睛，陷在床里。门沙克想喝水来吻他，他就别过脸去一言不发，这里不适合开灯，只有被点燃的蜡烛，一支一支的全都不见了。门沙克吻他的背，用牙齿咬他的脖颈，他觉得很疼，又觉得没那么疼了。皇帝陛下，门沙克喊，他说我为了您染了一头火红的头发，您碰到我就会点燃了，莱因哈特想起了自己侍卫的头发，他们暗沉，却是真的红的，像是没有经过洗礼的柴火，虽然有人会有这样漂亮的红头发，但不可以。他想，有些事情他是不会懂的。

莱因哈特闭眼又睁开，在门沙克没有发怒之前，他总是表现的过于冷酷。门沙克说，您的心被冻住了，我的家乡以前有一座不冻港，我很想把您放在里面，您会爱上它的。门沙克又凑来，他又摸莱因哈特的头发，又吻他，从下颚骨吻到胸口，长至脚腕的睡衣只有两条袋子，他解开，莱因哈特一点也不惧怕，门沙克用手捂住他的眼睛，等手放下，那双眼睛还是看着天花板，或者看着任何一个没有开启的吊灯。莱因哈特的眼睛是好浅的，却无法当做镜子使用，像利剑、刀锋，任何尖锐的东西，永远照应自己。门沙克咬他的乳头，他就抓紧床单，门沙克吻他的小腹，他就抬起腿皱着眉垂着眼睛。

在这样暗的地方，他的身上却永是有神的光辉的。门沙克说，我之前见过您，陛下，您当时只是一个无权无势的学生，我是在幼年军校的照片墙上看到的，我觉得那样漂亮的人不应该来这里，但我又觉得不是这样，您来这里会变得更加漂亮。他伸出手去捏臀部，拉开那双腿去吻大腿内侧，门沙克虔诚的去吻那呈着可爱颜色的阴茎，说这里像苍白羞红的皮肤，也许每个美人的脸上都写着这一切，淫荡、无畏、圣洁，但都没有您悲伤。莱因哈特那双眼睛，现在正好好的盯着这张忍受着不知名欲望的脸，门沙克用手握住性器，他就说你要从朕这里夺走他吗。

门沙克说不是的，陛下，您已经没什么要失去的了。他残酷地说，却觉得自己在亲吻神的翅膀，他把手指伸到莱因哈特身体里，说您这里被使用过吧，您这位淫荡的神明，莱因哈特不说话，用手抓住那头火红的头发，死死的揪着，门沙克被揪疼了就把性器塞进去，一开始是进不去的，太紧了，他说，你无论几次是不是都是这样，去引诱老师们，同学们，一切下属，还有敌人。他慢慢往里塞着，觉得难受极了，可他吻着莱因哈特的汗，压住他乱动的腿，又要去花勇气啃那冰冷的唇。我以为你会在每次性中死去，被轮奸而死，因为觉得自己不洁而死，被施暴而死，因为别人的失误而死，你没有，你活着穿上了披风，戴上了王冠，你变得愈加高洁了，莱因哈特，门沙克说，他狠狠地动了，莱因哈特颤抖了一下，皱着眉呼出气来，这样频率才开始，门沙克动着，过阵子又发了疯地猛烈撞击着，房间里全是那个声音，一种果实被摔到地上，砸了粉碎，这里留得都是那样的汁液，莱因哈特被压到床上，门沙克就说这个睡袍像女士的裙摆，而我在裙下称臣，他把袍子一点一点往上捋，他看到莱因哈特的脚腕、小腿、大腿和腰，那夹着他性器的臀部显出一种兴奋的洁白来。门沙克握住皇帝的腰动着，用手捂住他的嘴，皇帝就拼命咬他，滚烫的身子大概是没有力气了。门沙克觉得身下的人彻底瘫软了，先是朝前够着床纱，被他拉回来以后又费劲力气去抓床单了，他顶一下，莱因哈特就颤动一下，他只得顶到位了，就开始使劲动着，那个红色的小点，莱因哈特像是被丢到雪山上，满目的糖浆全全涌入了，他觉得自己在自己胃里翻滚，逐渐掀起阵阵热浪，反噬的、动弹不得的惊喜总是将他淹没，他抱着石头沉下去，希望能看到月亮，月亮上有红色的宫殿，他想着，发出好多声音，总有几个带着快乐。

我先前以为，门沙克说，您这样的人被人使用才会变得更具人性，你身上的所有特质，都不是人能触碰的，你会讨好他们，会让他们给你，但实际上，他们永远动不到你，就像现在，皇帝陛下，你征服了一切，我却无法征服你。他用手肘卡住莱因哈特的脖子，又发力动起来，他比莱因哈特高好多，拥有健壮极的身形，他那头染成的红色头发，却又在灯下不断消逝了，一团被吹灭的火焰总会有烫人的灰烬，他吻莱因哈特，亲出声响，到处都在放声，莱因哈特又发出接近动物的呜咽来。声音变大，动作变急，蜡烛不断摇动着，身上的热烈就聚集在一起，白色暗下来就是黑色，红色掉了就是金漆蜕皮，白色白色白色里都是白色，红色里也是白色，白色把他贯穿了，白色又把他填满了，他却释放了白色，只想到那样一个夏天的白昼，他躺在床上，他们在做着，又大汗淋漓，快乐极了，莱因哈特抱住他的背，勾住他的脖子，把腿打开，让他满载的，过后他们都很累，又跑去草地上奔跑，放风筝。风大的能把帽子吹掉，他们像追风筝一样追着帽子，忘掉一切，我们就像是一个独立的人了，是我们，他笑着，又看着红发男孩笑着，他们牵着手跑，一直跑着，他看着友人冲过去，他就要去追，他们终于追平了，在树下，他们吃巧克力派，吃蛋糕，喝果汁和可可，躺在那里睡午觉。我觉得这样最美了，红发男孩说，因为我们在这里，这样最美了，莱因哈特说，吉尔菲艾斯，因为我们在记忆里，在梦里。

门开了，屏幕也亮了，窗帘和雨声都会在外边，走廊里就是没有光的。门沙克，罗严塔尔说，搬去海尼森的费沙人，喜欢吸食动物，啃极寒地区的羊，更喜欢美丽。也许是雪比较美丽，门沙克说，他哈哈大笑，而他也很美丽，罗严塔尔，你来看啊。莱因哈特象牙色的身体躺着，又模糊在被单里，他那具毫无瑕疵的躯体，只得观赏着，被摆放在粗壮的大腿上，门沙克抚摸莱因哈特的头发，亲吻他的脖颈，搂住他的腰，在皇帝毫无温度的注视下，让他吞入阴茎。那样的粗大被从上吞没了，那样红色的软点也不知道被触碰几次了，干涸的白色变得冷硬，多么火热的情绪总有一天会被消散的，门沙克一边动着，一边握住莱因哈特的腰，感受他因为欲望而蜷曲的脚趾。罗严塔尔把枪丢掉，枪滑过去，坐立的莱因哈特仰着脖子，又卸力一样的下沉了，但就算这样，他也不像是任何一位被支配的人，不是男性也不是女性，常规的东西好像都去掉了，罗严塔尔想往前走走，奥贝斯坦却来了，毕典菲尔特也来了，大家都不说话，这座房子早被解决了，但屏幕上总是模糊的，现在却是远极了。

门沙克说，看啊，这是你的臣民，你可以随便丢掉的对象，你谁都不在乎，像玩具一样用完就丢，再也不会产生新的兴趣，但他们却不能没有你，他们本可以成为你，可惜你出现了，莱因哈特，他爱怜地掐着莱因哈特的脖子，又慌张地去吻那双手去谢罪。莱因哈特捧着他的脸，他就把脸埋进去亲吻手心。莱因哈特，他说，你需要这些头发吗，你需要这些头发的吧，它们如果任由生长，总有一天会褪色的，您爱的是哪样的吉尔菲艾斯呢。莱因哈特却把手放到他头上，去摸那头红发。我埋到地里，他在天上，一颗极远的星球，他操控着我，让我变成今天这样，他是一个普通人，但他的的确确走远了，莱因哈特吻了门沙克的额头，那双眼睛看着他，说但是吉尔菲艾斯，星星真美啊。

枪响了，莱因哈特把枪塞到门沙克的嘴里，枪在不停地响，子弹用完了，他就拽起被单遮了些身子，踩着尸体从床上走下来。人不敢坦露身体多半因为羞耻，但他身上没有任何叫人羞耻的地方，太美了，总会有人感慨着，一动不动看着他走来，踩着美而过了。奥贝斯坦，凯撒唤他，他单膝跪下，那皇帝垂着眼看他，他就拿出手帕擦拭那小腿上的精液。罗严塔尔，统治者又道，朕很冷，给朕你的外套，但罗严塔尔看着他，把外套披在他那沾满腥污的身子上，他撩起皇帝的头发，又觉这外在的硬物质地会把那细腻的皮肤磨红。那一双赤足，现也染上了红的血，像极了一位踩碎葡萄的神，罗严塔尔闭上眼睛单膝跪下，只喊Mein Kaiser，等那皇帝伸出手来，好将他抱起了。

毕典菲尔特把电源切断，联系到了米达麦亚，罗严塔尔抱着凯撒，奥贝斯坦留下处理后事，但血真的很大，像山峰一样被平切而下，是大爆炸吗，皇帝问，罗严塔尔说不是，是新年的烟花，海尼森总会庆祝这些的，莱因哈特闭了闭那双疲惫的眼睛，罗严塔尔觉得他瘦极了，又变得冰冷滚烫的，像火烈鸟的种子。陛下，您听过荆棘鸟吗，皇帝说没有，罗严塔尔就说，那是一只把腿长在地里的植物，一生只有一次可以飞上天，借着风，把腿啄掉，张开翅膀不知道要去哪里，但莱因哈特困极了，他说，那它们的种子是红色的，只有红色才会有这样遥远的能力。

等到了伯伦希尔，上升到漆黑的天空里去，毕典菲尔特问罗严塔尔，皇帝为什么把那块被单带到战舰上来了，罗严塔尔在喝啤酒，他又觉得黑啤太冲，本想回不知道好叫气味消失，但有人在弹钢琴，听说是新来的警卫，在奥丁大学读音乐的，毕典菲尔特说着看向那头深红的头发。罗严塔尔跟着他扭头过去，却在长久的发愣中笑了，他和毕典菲尔特干杯，把啤酒一饮而尽。我猜，罗严塔尔说，皇帝觉得如果当时有它，就可以帮吉尔菲艾斯止血了。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> George Winston的卡农是吉尔菲艾斯，我用来当了《腔前》的BGM，想让莱因哈特听听看。这样吉尔菲艾斯就会说，心情不好，就听听卡农吧。


End file.
